We'll Always Have Summer
by MadrigalPrincess
Summary: I smiled at the many memories I had here with the Fisher boys, good and bad. I put my hands in my pockets and stared out into the ocean.  I was glad to finally be home.
1. Preface

**Preface**

A year has passed since last summer. The summer where I officially let Conrad go from my heart. A year since Jeremiah and I started seeing each other.

Now, I am going back to Cousins Beach.

Jeremiah is determined to get us all together for what he calls our last summer together.

He's going off to college, Conrad and Steven should be finishing up school pretty soon and I am going to be a senior this year.

"Jere's here" My mother screams from downstairs. I sigh as I zip up my overnight bag and place it over my shoulder.

"I'm coming" I yell back. I take one more look around my room and wish I could just stay here this summer. In a way I'm not ready to face Conrad.

"Belly" Jeremiah calls. "We gotta head out soon."

Ok, I could do this, I mean who cares that Conrad is bringing some girl down there. I sure don't.

* * *

A/N Please review, I want to see how many people even read the Summer series!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

By MadrigalPrincess

My mother has started dating again. After the divorce and Susannah's death, I thought I'll never see my mom smile again. And then Frank happened.

I should of caught on sooner, but I was to busy hanging out with Jeremiah or Taylor every chance I got that I never noticed her glow or how she started to do her make-up again.

It wasn't until Steven came home for the holidays that she announced that she was seeing someone.

That's the only reason she actually allowed me to spend the summer with Jeremiah. So she could spend time with Frank.

"I'm leaving" I say as I lean against the door frame. My mom is making a cup of coffee. She smiles and tells me to have a good time and not drunk call her again. I can't help but smile.

"So are you coming down?" I ask.

"I don't know" She says as she sits down. "Do you think Frank would like that kind of thing?"

"I don't know" I answer truthfully. I lean down and kiss the top of her head. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Belly"

"Yeah"

"Don't let the whole Conrad thing get to you, Jeremiah is a good boy for you, anybody could tell he loves you." My mom smiles and returns to her cup of coffee. I leave.

Jeremiah is waiting in his truck. I kind of miss his beat up car. When he sees me his face lights up like that little boy, I knew so long ago.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey" He leans over and gives me a quick kiss.

"Sorry, I took so long" He shrugs as he backs out of my driveway. I sneak a glance at him. Jeremiah actually didn't change much since last summer. He still and will always have that gorgeous look to him. I on other hand have. My mom said I have finally grown out of my bra size. I have to say, I'm pretty amazed. I thought that day will never come.

"Do you mind if we stop to get something to eat, I'm starved?" Jere asked.

"I'm pretty hungry as well, there's a diner right around the corner here." I pointed.

Stan's Diner was the place to hang. The owner was pretty cool and he kept open till 2am so kids can hang after a football game.

"So is this place any good?' Jere asked as we got out of his truck. I smiled at him as he took my hand.

'I think you'll love the onion rings" I answered and he smiled back at me. "Sounds like my kind of place." He opened the door for me.

"OMG! What are you guys doing here?" Taylor, my best-friend shouted from across the diner as she served someone their food. I forgot she worked today.

Everyone in the diner turned and stared a Jeremiah and I. I quickly waved and dragged Jeremiah to the closes booth. We both couldn't help but laugh.

"Belly and her hot boyfriend have come to see me, Stan" Taylor yelled to the owner. "I'm taking my break now." She didn't wait for him to say yes. Taylor plopped herself right down next to me.

"Jeremiah, I hate that you're taking Belly away from me for the whole summer." She sigh giving Jere the Taylor look. I was so use to her flirting with him; I don't even get jealous anymore.

"Sorry, Tay but I really need to spend sometime with my girl." He winked at me; I couldn't help but smirk and roll my eyes.

"Why?" Taylor asks. "It's not like you guys are having sex!"

My whole face turns white, this girl is so blunt.

"Taylor!"

"Sorry." She raises her hands in defeat. I glance at Jere but his face is emotionless. How embarrassing can this get?

"So Taylor, can I get a burger with onion rings?" He asked.

"What do I look like?" She snapped and got up. "I'll talk to you guys later." With that she walked off.

"Same old, Taylor." I mumble.

* * *

Thanks breecool and ChelseaAnne97 for the review:)

Hope you guys like! Hope u REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

We'll Always Have Summer

By MadrigalPrincess

Chapter Two

The drive down to Cousins Beach was an awkward one. I could tell Jeremiah was a bit mad that I was telling Taylor about our business. I'm about ninety percent sure he won't bring up the whole thing that went down at the diner. That's just Jeremiah; he would rather ignore the situation instead of talking it over with me.

I have thought about giving myself fully to Jeremiah these last few months. It's been a year since we've been together and I'm sure he is getting tired of waiting around for me. I don't understand why it's hard for me to do this; Taylor doesn't even think it over. I don't think she's ever waited a year, a month without doing the deed with one of her boyfriends. Why can't I be like Taylor? Why can't things be as simple as they are in Taylor-land?

"Finally" Jeremiah mutters as he approaches the driveway to the beach house. I clutch my seat as I see Conrad's car already parked.

It's been a year since I last seen Conrad. A year since he told me he never wanted me. Although he apologized, I knew deep down he meant it. I was only kidding myself to think he actually had feelings for me.

"Do you want me to get your bag?" Jere asked as he parked. I shook my head as I hopped out of his truck.

"I can get it" I say as I walk around to the back of the truck and try to open the trunk. He sighs as he comes over to help me.

"Let the man handle this!" He jokes; I move out of the way and he opens his trunk effortlessly. I roll my eyes as he hands me my bag.

"I'm so impress!" I say dryly and Jeremiah laughs. My favorite laugh, I can't help but crack a smile.

"I'm sorry" He says after awhile and I give him a confuse face. "About the whole Taylor thing and not talking to you on the drive down here"

"Who said I wanted to talk to you in the first place?" I joke and he smirks.

"Your right, who wants to talk when we could just do this" He leans down and places his lips gently against mine. I smile against his kiss and slowly push him back.

"Who said I wanted to kiss you?"

"I did!" He answers before leaning down to kiss me again. I love kissing Jeremiah; he can make me forget about any anything.

"Am I interrupting?"

I pull away from Jeremiah to see Conrad leaning casually against Jere's truck. I swallow, not really knowing what to say. I didn't think I was going to have to face him in this kind of situation. I feel myself blush.

"Belly here needed help with her bag" Jeremiah says as he puts his arm around my shoulders. I slowly look up to Conrad, trying to read his face. Of course he shows no emotion.

"Tanya wants to meet you all, so hurry up" Was all he said before he turns and disappears into the house. Tanya.

I try to picture this girl who captures the heart that I always use to think belonged to me. She's probably some gorgeous blonde or brunette he met at college and they're probably serious. I brush the thought off and take Jeremiah's hand as he leads me into the house.

Tanya is waiting for us with the biggest smile ever. I lied gorgeous could not explain the way this girl looked. She was breathtakingly beautiful. I could see why Conrad prefers her over all the rest. She was everything he could probably ever want.

"You're Belly?" She asks after Jeremiah introduces himself. I nod. "Conrad's told me so much about you! I feel like I already know you"

"Wow" Was all I could say. Why did she have to be pretty and nice? This is making it way harder for me to hate her.

* * *

OMG we finally meet the girl Conrad brought down to Cousins. Let's just say not everyone is that sweet!

I know its been awhile since i updated! I promise I will finish this story!

Has anybody seen the summary for We'll Always Have Summer? OMG What did Jeremiah do! It must be bad since Belly is wondering once and for all if she is with the wrong brother!

I strongly believe this last book is gonna be in Conrad's and Belly's POVs, I really want to know what is going on in that kids head!

** Reviews Help Alot!** (I just wanted to put that out there)


	4. Chapter 3

We'll Always Have Summer

By MadrigalPrincess

Chapter Three

I found myself sitting at the beach as Jeremiah went off to retrieve his old summer job at the club house.

He offered for me to go with him, but I just wanted to go down to the beach and sink my feet into the sand as I had done so many times before.

I wasn't alone for twenty minutes before I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

"Conrad, you shouldn't be out here with me." I said without turning around. I didn't have to turn around to know it was him.

"Why's that?" He asked coming to stand beside me as I look out at the ocean.

"I'm at a good place right now with your brother, please don't ruin that for me" I whispered looking at him from the corner of my eye. He sighed heavily, I could see him try to reach a hand out to me but he decides against it and places his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"I..."

"Conrad!" I could hear Tanya yelling for him. I turn to look at him and he sighs as he turns to go back to the house.

An hour goes by quickly for me, my mind wondering back to what my mother said to me before I left with Jeremiah, _"__Don't let the whole Conrad thing get to you, Jeremiah is a good boy for you, anybody could tell he loves you."_

Conrad had his chance with me and countless times he pushed me away. My mother's right I shouldn't let Conrad get to me anymore.

"Hey" Jere says as he wraps his arms around me and buries his nose into my hair. I close my eyes and let myself lean against him. I didn't even hear him coming.

"Jere"

"Yeah?"

"I want us to take the next step" I said turning to look at him. He gives me a confused look.

"You've been so patient with me, and I want to do this for you!" I place my hands against his chest. 'I want to be your first and you be mine."

"Belly"

"Don't you want this?" I ask hurt, I thought he would be jumping with joy.

"It's just…Belly"

"What?"

"I think we should wait" He whispered moving away from me. I stand there shocked. I had thought that this is what he wanted. I thought the idea of being each other's firsts would make him jump at the opportunity.

Is it possible that maybe I love him more than he loves me?

* * *

What is up with Jere? And what about Conrad?

Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! For The many reviews! I was so happy when I checked my email and saw all those reviews! I'm glad u guys are sticking with me on this story.

So I am writing this story called the Scandalous Beauty and the storyline/characters/anything in the story is mine! I'm going to start posting chapters on livejournal and I think i might post them here in Summer I Turned Pretty Archive although it won't have anything to do with the series. IDK yet so tell me what you think so far.

_The Scandalous Beauty_

_By MadrigalPrincess_

_Chapter One_

_ He didn't notice her at first, the short blonde who just flipped off some guy as he drove out of the parking lot. It wasn't until he heard her scream "screw you, Johnny!" that she caught his attention as he walked to his car. Kevin Coolidge wasn't one for drama and he could tell this girl was, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was simply gorgeous._

_"Stare much?" The girl asked as she arched a perfect eyebrow. Kevin scratched the back of his neck awkwardly._

_"I was just wondering if you're okay" He spoke softly. The girl looked him up and down._

_"What would give you the impression that I am not?" She asked curiously. Kevin shrugged leaning against his mom's car._

_"I just saw you fighting with your boyfriend." He said causing her to laugh softly._

_"He's not my boyfriend." Kevin couldn't understand why he was so relived to hear that. He just met the girl, hell he doesn't even know her name yet._

So thats a little sneak peak and if you want more vist my page for the link to my youtube account, I got character promos up!


	5. Chapter 4

We'll Always Have Summer

Chapter Four

"Why!" I demanded, shocked by my own boldness. Jeremiah sighed, running his hand through his hair before he made the decision to turn away from me. I tripped over my own two feet as I grabbed his shoulder and made him face me. "Why?" I ask again, only softer this time. He swallows and stares at me. I didn't care that my mascara was running down my cheeks, I just wanted a freaking answer already.

"Belly" He whispers and it reminds me of the many times Conrad use to whisper my name when he didn't want to answer my questions. "Please, don't!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you" He shouts and I step back shocked. "God, why can't you just let it go?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

I turned to see Tanya with her chair and bag in hand as she glances between Jeremiah and me. I was about to say yes, but Jeremiah answered before me. "No, I'm done here." And with no glance at me, he walks back toward the house. I stand there shocked that he walked away from me.

"I am so sorry that I just witnessed that!" Tanya says as she sets her chair down and digs through her purse. I blink, my throat tightening up as I want to apologize for mine and Jere's behavior. She just hands me a tissue and smiles gently at me.

"No need to explain" She puts her sunglasses on and turns away from me. I sigh and walk back to the house.

Conrad is in the living room, watching tv when I come in. He stares at me confused. "Have you been crying?" He asks, and I shake my head.

"What's wrong?" He comes over to me and grips my shoulders. "Did you and Jere get into a fight?"

"No" I lie, before I burst into tears and he hugs me. I had forgotten how comforting Conrad could be, when he wanted to be.

So that is how my first day back at Cousins Beach went, instead of snuggling up to my boyfriend by a warm fire, I'm clinging to his brother, while I bawl my eyes out for a reason I have zip clue about.

* * *

I have become a workaholic! I work every single day and it sucks.

I'm sorry that I have not been updating sooner.

So I have another problem. I'm stuck between two stories to write. The Scandalous Beauty and the Daughter of Light (A story I have stuck in my head its fantasy)

Daughter of Light

_The woman dressed in a white gown stepped out onto her balcony and closed her gray eyes as she touched the glowing charm that hung from her neck. _

_"I knew you would come" She whispered silently into the night. She could feel his presence in the room, his hatred toward her growing by the second. _

_'Then you know what I am about to do" He whispered back harshly. The beautiful woman smiled a sad smile as she turned to face the intruder, his green eyes glowing in the shadows that hidden him. _

_"Of course" _

Eva Harold lifted her head as her alarm clock went off and sighed heavily as she turned over and stared blankly at the ceiling.


	6. Chapter 5

I own nothing!

* * *

We'll Always Have Summer

Chapter Five

By MadrigalPrincess

"Belly, we have to talk" Those were the words Jeremiah spoke to me the next morning. I should have seen it coming, but part me thought that we could get past this bump in our relationship. We've been together for a year that had to mean something to him, right?

"Yes, we do" I said back, motioning for him to sit beside me on my bed. He hesitated for a second, glancing around the room as if to see if there was another place for him to sit. I rolled my eyes, waiting for him to make a decision. After another quick hesitation, he sat beside me.

"Belly, this isn't easy for me" He whispered and I looked at him strangely. This boy in front of me was not Jeremiah. This isn't my Jere. This isn't the boy I had grown to love over the years. "I'm so sorry." He began to whisper.

"What?" I whispered back feeling sick to my stomach. Was he breaking up with me? I blinked a few times, maybe I'm dreaming.

"Belly, I cheated on you over spring break" I gasped, covering my hand with my mouth as tears rushed to my eyes. "I have felt so sick to my stomach" He looked down at his hands. "I am so ashamed from what I have done to you, but I can't lie to you anymore." I stood up from my bed, all of a sudden feeling the need to get as far away as possible from him. I couldn't believe only yesterday I was telling him I wanted him to be the one.

"I-I appreciate your honesty." I swallowed, wiping my tears away. "Can you please leave now? I'd like to be alone" He nodded, standing from my bed and walking to my door. I turned away from him.

"Belly" I heard him whisper from behind me, I didn't turn to look at him. "I'm really sorry this is way it had to end." And then he was gone.

Jeremiah left Cousins Beach; he didn't stay to plead his case with me. He knew just as much as I did that it was over. Apart of me felt relived that he left. I didn't give a crap that he left me stranded at the beach house, I just felt relived that he was giving me time to breathe, to think about things; about us. Will we ever get past this and go back as friends? Can we be friends after we crossed that boundary?

Taylor came for me that night after her shift at work. Conrad pleaded with me to stay for the rest of the summer, but I shooked my head. How am I supposed to think if everything in this house has some memory shared with Jeremiah? I kissed Conrad's cheek and told him I'd call him when I got home. I even gave Tanya a hug! That is when you know I am emotionally distressed!

"Are you okay?" Taylor whispered as she drove away from the beach house. I looked at her, my oldest friend in the world. She has seen me heart broken over a Fisher boy before, she knew I could come out of this strong.

"I will be." I whispered tiredly, knowing those were the words she wanted to hear me say. She smiled at me and placed her hand above mine. Now, all I had to do was start believing.

* * *

A/N

So I finished We'll Always Have Summer and I have to say it was amazing, other than sometimes I wasn't agreeing with the decisions Belly was making in her life! I was so satisfied with the book. So obviously I'm not gonna follow Jenny Han's idea. I decided to go a whole new way.


	7. Chapter 6

We'll Always Have Summer

Chapter Six

By MadrigalPrincess

Jeremiah and I didn't become friends the day after. It took awhile; years actually for me to even speak to him and he respected that. It was his senior year at Finch University when I transferred my junior year. I was beyond homesick and Finch wasn't that far from home compared to IU.

The first time I saw Jere at school, he was walking to class. I was sitting against a tree catching up on some reading when I happened to see him. I hadn't spoken to him since the break-up which was almost four years ago. There were some days, okay plenty of days were I missed him like hell when I was away in Indiana. I use to stare at my cell when I sat in my dorm forcing myself not to call him. There were days when I needed to hear his voice, days were I was so depressed that I needed someone to cheer me up and I knew it was only him that could do the job. But, I never called him.

He knows I transferred to Finch; he occasionally calls my mom and asks about Steven and me.

I leaned my head back against the tree and watched as Jere made his way to class. He hadn't change at all in the past four years.

"Jere!" A blonde girl called, waving him over to a group of people. He headed over to them, kissing the blonde girl hello before turning to the rest of the group. I looked away after that.

:

My brother, Steven came down to Finch for my twenty-first birthday. He wanted to be the one to take me out to my first bar. Of course I didn't have the heart to tell him some of my dorm mates beat him to the punch along time ago, so I just went along with it.

"Are we meeting at Bogies later?" I asked as I pushed my cell closer to my ear with my shoulder and painted my toenails.

"Yeah, I'll be there at 9" Steven said, obviously with a mouth full of food. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay then I'll meet you there" I said before I hung up. Taylor walked in carrying two shopping bags.

"Hey sweets!" She said tossing the bags on her bed. "I bought us the cutest littlest outfits for tonight."

"Taylor" I groaned in annoyance. "Tell me you didn't go shopping in the kids section again?"

"I wanted a really short skirt!"

:

Bogies were packed for a Thursday. Taylor pushed her way to Steven's table and I closely followed.

"Did you have to pick the table in the corner?" Taylor snapped as soon as we got to the table. Steven shrugged her off and motioned for me to sit beside him. I did, placing my bag in-between us.

"My surprise?" I asked bluntly. Steven smirked and motioned to a group of guys who entered the bar. My mouth dropped once I saw Jere in the group.

"Steven you didn't!" I yelled and he broke out into a full grin. I punched his arm and he laughed.

"Hey Belly" Jere said as soon as he got to the table. I gave him a weak smile.

"Hi Jere"

"How's it been?" He asked, shifting his feet awkwardly.

"Okay I guess what about you?" I asked, ignoring the stares everyone was giving us.

"Same" He said and I nodded.

"Why don't you and your friends sit with us?" I found myself asking and he smiled, really smiled at me like he use to before everything. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, thanks" He said and motioned for his friends to come over. I looked to Steven and he gave me a look, as in are you okay. I nodded.

"Yes, thank you for inviting him" I told him and gently squeezed his hand. "It means a lot."

* * *

You guys are the best really! I continue to write because of your amazing reviews! Thank you


End file.
